1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an apparatus which attaches in-line with a pipe containing a fluid, namely a pipe with a gaseous material flowing therethrough under pressure. The invention is specifically structured to serve as a flow direction check valve, and further as an improved pulsation dampener to reduce pulsations in piping leading from a natural gas well in order to allow for increased accuracy in measuring the volume of fluid passing through the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of check valves and surge or pulsation dampeners for use in pressured gas or liquid lines have been developed in the past. None of the prior art devices of which I am aware, possess all of the advantages which my invention provides. Some past art devices appear to be very complicated as evidenced by having a large number of parts which would add to the initial cost of manufacturing, to the long term maintenance costs, and to the skill required by a worker to install and service the devices. Furthermore, past art devices, particularly surge or pulsation dampeners, have been found to be only marginally effective at reducing pulsations in the fluid and pipe. Pulsations in the pressure of a fluid within a pipe, whether the fluid is a gas, liquid, or a combination thereof, are generally caused by the actions of equipment in communication with the fluid and pipe. In most cases the equipment causing the pulsations is a fluid pump located downstream, with the pump being responsible for pushing the fluid into the pipe under pressure.
One reason pressure pulsations are undesirable is that rapid pressure changes and the resultant hammering therefrom, adversely effect fluid measuring and recording meters connected in-line with the pipe for the purpose of determining the precise volume of fluid passing through the pipe. Most measuring and recording meters are connected in-line with the pipe, downstream from the pressuring pump, with the entire volume of fluid in the pipe flowing through the meter. If rapid and relatively high pressure changes are occurring in the pipe, the measuring meter will be vibrated or hammered, and the accuracy of the meter in determining the exact volume passing therethrough will diminish somewhat relative to the extent of the pulsations. When the accuracy of a measuring meter is diminished, the buyer or seller of the fluid may be financially shorted. A measuring meter having an inaccuracy of even a small percentage can dramatically effect what a seller receives in terms of dollars for his product, depending on the volume pushed through the meter and the price of the fluid.
Additionally, some past art surge or pulsation dampeners I have seen in use in the field, operate utilizing the metal mercury, which is not only quite expensive, but poses a potential health hazard to humans and the environment.
Currently there exists a need in the market place for safe, simple and relatively inexpensive pulsation dampeners which have improved abilities in reducing pulsations in pressured fluid directing pipes.